familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November 30
Events *1718 - The Swedish king Charles XII dies during a siege of the fortress Fredriksten in Norway. *1782 - American Revolutionary War: Treaty of Paris — In Paris, representatives from the United States and the Kingdom of Great Britain sign preliminary peace articles (later formalized as the 1783 Treaty of Paris). *1786 - Peter Leopold Joseph of Habsburg-Lorraine, Grand Duke of Tuscany, promulgates a penal reform making his country the first state to abolish the death penalty. November 30 is therefore commemorated by 300 cities around the world as Cities for Life Day. *1803 - In New Orleans, Spanish representatives officially transfer Louisiana Territory to a French representative. Just 20 days later, France transfers the same land to the United States as the Louisiana Purchase. *1804 - The Democratic-Republican-controlled United States Senate begins an impeachment trial against Federalist-partisan Supreme Court of the United States Justice Samuel Chase. *1824 - First soil broken at Allenburg for the building of the original Welland Canal. *1829 - First Welland Canal opens for a trial run, 5 years to the day of the sod turning. *1853 - Crimean War: Battle of Sinop — The Imperial Russian Navy under Pavel Nakhimov destroys the Ottoman fleet under Osman Pasha at Sinop, a sea port in northern Turkey. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Franklin — The Army of Tennessee led by General John Bell Hood mounts a dramatically unsuccessful frontal assault on Union positions commanded by John McAllister Schofield around Franklin (Hood lost six generals and almost a third of his troops). *1868 - The inauguration of a statue of King Charles XII of Sweden in the King's garden in Stockholm. *1872 - The first-ever international football match takes place at Hamilton Crescent, Glasgow, between Scotland and England. *1886 - The Folies Bergère stages its first revue. *1902 - American Old West: Second-in-command of Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch gang, Kid Curry Logan, sentenced to 20 years imprisonment with hard labor. *1908 - A mine explosion in the mining town of Marianna killed 154. *1916 - Costa Rica becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. *1934 - The steam locomotive Flying Scotsman becomes the first to officially exceed 100mph. *1936 - In London, the Crystal Palace destroyed by fire. *1939 - Winter War: Soviet forces invade Finland and reach the Mannerheim Line, starting the war. *1940 - Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz married in Greenwich. *1942 - World War II Guadalcanal Campaign: Battle of Tassafaronga — A smaller squadron of Japanese destroyers led by Raizo Tanaka defeats a a US cruiser force under Carleton H. Wright. *1943 - World War II: Tehran Conference — U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, and Soviet leader Josef Stalin establish an agreement concerning the planned June 1944 invasion of Europe code named Operation Overlord. *1953 - Edward Mutesa II, the kabaka (king) of Buganda is deposed and exiled to London by Sir Andrew Cohen, Governor of Uganda. *1954 - In Sylacauga, United States, an 8.5 lb (3.86 kg) sulfide meteorite crashes through a roof and hits Mrs. Elizabeth Hodges in her living room after bouncing off her radio, giving her a bad bruise, in the only unequivocally known case of a human being hit by a space rock. *1962 - The United Nations General Assembly elects U Thant of Burma as its 3rd UN Secretary-General. *1964 - The University of Patras is inaugurated. *1966 - Barbados becomes independent from the United Kingdom. *1967 - The People's Republic of South Yemen becomes independent from the United Kingdom. * 1967 - The Pakistan Peoples Party founded by Zulfiqar Ali Bhutto who becomes its first Chairman later as the Head of state and Head of government after the 1971 Civil War. *1971 Iran seizes the Greater and Lesser Tunbs from the United Arab Emirates. *1972 - Vietnam War: White House Press Secretary Ron Ziegler tells the press that there will be no more public announcements concerning American troop withdrawals from Vietnam due to the fact that troop levels are now down to 27,000. *1974 - Lucy was discovered by Donald Johanson, Maurice Taieb, Yves Coppens and Tim White in the Middle Awash of Ethiopia's Afar Depression. *1981 - Cold War: In Geneva, representatives from the United States and the Soviet Union begin to negotiate intermediate-range nuclear weapon reductions in Europe (the meetings ended inconclusively on December 17). *1982 - British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher receives a parcel bomb at 10 Downing Street. *1988 - Kohlberg Kravis Roberts & Co. buys RJR Nabisco for $25.07 billion. *1989 - Deutsche Bank board member Alfred Herrhausen killed by a Red Army Faction terrorist bomb. * 1989 - Richard Mallory of Palm Harbor becomes serial killer Aileen Wuornos's first victim. *1993 - U.S. President Bill Clinton signs the Brady Handgun Violence Prevention Act (the Brady Bill) into law. *1995 - Official end of Operation Desert Storm *1998 - Deutsche Bank announces a $10 billion deal to buy Bankers Trust, thus creating the largest financial institution in the world. *1999 - In Seattle, United States, protests against the WTO meeting by anti-globalization protesters catch police unprepared and force the cancellation of opening ceremonies. * 1999 - British Aerospace and Marconi Electronic Systems merge to form BAE Systems, Europe's largest defence contractor and the fourth largest aerospace firm in the world. *2004 - Longtime Jeopardy! champion Ken Jennings finally loses, leaving him with $2,520,700, television's all-time biggest game show haul. * 2004 - Lion Air Flight 538 crashlands in Surakarta, Central Java, Indonesia, killing 26. * 2004 - Department of Homeland Security Secretary Tom Ridge resigns. *2005 - John Sentamu becomes the first black archbishop in the Church of England with his enthronement as the 97th Archbishop of York. Births * 539 - Gregory of Tours, French bishop and historian (d. 594) *1340 - John, son of John II of France (d. 1416) *1364 - John FitzAlan, English soldier (d. 1390) *1466 - Andrea Doria, Italian naval leader (d. 1560) *1508 - Andrea Palladio, Italian architect (d. 1580) *1554 - Philip Sidney, English courtier, soldier, and writer (d. 1586) *1594 - John Cosin, English clergyman (d. 1672) *1625 - Jean Domat, French jurist (d. 1696) *1637 - Louis-Sébastien Le Nain de Tillemont, French historian (d. 1698) *1667 - Jonathan Swift, Irish writer and satirist (d.1745) *1670 - John Toland, Irish philosopher (d. 1722) *1683 - Ludwig Andreas Graf Khevenhüller, Austrian field marshal (d. 1744) *1719 - Augusta of Saxe-Gotha, Princess of Wales (d. 1772) *1722 - Theodore Gardelle, Swiss painter and enameler (d. 1761) *1723 - William Livingston, revolutionary Governor of New Jersey (d. 1790) *1756 - Ernst Chladni, German physicist (d. 1827) *1768 - Jędrzej Śniadecki, Polish writer, physician, chemist and biologist (d. 1838) *1781 - Alexander Berry, British adventurer (d. 1873) *1796 - Carl Loewe, German composer (d. 1869) *1810 - Oliver Winchester, American gunsmith (d. 1880) *1813 - Louise-Victorine Ackermann, French poet (d. 1890) * 1813 - Charles-Valentin Alkan, French composer (d. 1888) *1817 - Theodor Mommsen, German author, Nobel laureate (d. 1903) *1821 - Frederick Temple, 95th Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1902) *1835 - Samuel Clemens (aka Mark Twain), American writer (d. 1910) *1836 - Lord Frederick Cavendish, British politician (d. 1882) *1840 - Henry Birks, Canadian businessman (d. 1928) *1847 - Afonso Augusto Moreira Pena, 6th President of Brazil (d. 1909) *1857 - Bobby Abel, English cricketer (d. 1936) *1858 - Jagdish Chandra Bose, Indian physicist (d. 1937) *1863 - Andres Bonifacio, head of the Philippine Revolutionary Movement Katipunan (KKK) (d. 1897) *1869 - Gustaf Dalén, Swedish physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1937) *1870 - Princess Henriette (d. 1948) *1872 - Dr. John McCrae, Canadian physician, soldier, poet. Author of "In Flanders Fields" (d. 1918) *1874 - Sir Winston Churchill, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Nobel laureate (d. 1965) * 1874 - Lucy Maud Montgomery, Canadian author (d. 1942) *1889 - Edgar Douglas Adrian, British physiologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1977) *1898 - Firpo Marberry, American baseball player (d. 1976) *1904 - Clyfford Still, American painter (d. 1980) *1907 - Jacques Barzun, French-born historian and author *1909 - Robert Nighthawk, American musician (d. 1967) *1911 - Jorge Negrete, Mexican singer and actor (d. 1953) *1912 - Gordon Parks, American photographer, film director, composer and writer (d. 2006) *1915 - Brownie McGhee, American blues musician (d.1996) * 1915 - Henry Taube, Canadian-born chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 2005) *1918 - Efrem Zimbalist Jr., American actor *1920 - Virginia Mayo, American actress (d. 2005) *1924 - Shirley Chisholm, American politician, United States Representatives from New York (d. 2005) * 1924 - Allan Sherman, American comedian (d. 1973) * 1924 - Elliott Blackstone, American gay and lesbian rights supporter (d. 2006) *1926 - Richard Crenna, American actor (d. 2003) *1927 - Robert Guillaume, American actor *1928 - Joe B. Hall, American basketball coach *1929 - Dick Clark, American television host * 1929 - Joan Ganz Cooney, American children's television pioneer *1930 - G. Gordon Liddy, Watergate operative and talk radio host *1931 - Jack Ging, American actor * 1931 - Bill Walsh, American football coach (d. 2007) *1932 - Bob Moore, American bassist and orchestra leader * 1932 - Cho Namchul, South Korean professional Go player (d. 2006) *1933 - Norman Deeley, English footballer (d. 2007) *1936 - Abbie Hoffman, American activist (d. 1989) * 1936 - Dmitri Victorovich Anosov, Russian mathematician *1937 - Ridley Scott, British film director * 1937 - Frank Ifield, Australian/British singer *1943 - Terrence Malick, American director and screenwriter. *1945 - Roger Glover, British bassist (Deep Purple) * 1945 - Radu Lupu, Romanian concert pianist *1947 - David Mamet, American playwright * 1947 - Sergio Badilla Castillo, Chilean poet *1951 - Christian Bernard, mystic * 1951 - June Chadwick, British actress *1952 - Keith Giffen, American comic book writer and artist * 1952 - Mandy Patinkin, American actor and singer *1953 - June Pointer, American singer (Pointer Sisters) *1954 - Simonetta Stefanelli, Italian Actress (The Godfather) *1955 - Kevin Conroy, American Actor (Batman in the DC animated universe) * 1955 - Billy Idol, British musician * 1955 - Gordon Liu, Chinese actor *1957 - John Ashton, English guitarist (Psychedelic Furs) * 1957 - Richard Barbieri, British keyboardist (Porcupine Tree) * 1957 - Andrew Calhoun, American musician * 1957 - Joël Champetier, French Canadian author * 1957 - Colin Mochrie, Scottish-born Canadian comedian *1958 - Juliette Bergmann, Dutch bodybuilder * 1958 - Stacey Q, American singer *1959 - Lorraine Kelly, British presenter and journalist *1960 - Gary Lineker, English footballer * 1960 - Rich Fields, American television personality *1962 - Bo Jackson, American football and baseball player * 1962 - Daniel Keys Moran, American writer *1964 - Jushin Liger, Japanese professional wrestler *1965 - Ben Stiller, American actor * 1965 - Aldair, Brazilian footballer * 1966 - Wil Mara, American author * 1966 - David Nicholls, English novelist and screenwriter * 1966 - Mika Salo, Finnish Formula 1 Driver *1968 - Des'ree, English singer * 1968 - Laurent Jalabert, French cyclist *1969 - Marc Goossens, Belgian racing driver *1971 - Iván Rodríguez, Puerto Rican baseball player * 1971 - Ray Durham, American baseball player *1972 - Christopher Fitzgerald, American stage actor * 1972 - Abel Xavier, Portuguese footballer * 1972 - Andrew Moshos, Journalist *1973 - John Moyer, American bassist (Disturbed) * 1973 - Jason Reso (aka "Christian Cage"), Canadian professional wrestler *1975 - Mindy McCready, American musician * 1975 - Ben Thatcher, Welsh footballer *1976 - Josh Lewsey, English rugby union footballer *1977 - Kazumi Saitoh, Japanese baseball player * 1977 - Olivier Schoenfelder, French ice dancer *1978 - Clay Aiken, American singer * 1978 - Gael García Bernal, Mexican actor * 1978 - Emil Steiner, American writer *1979 - Chris Atkinson, Australian rally driver * 1979 - Dania Ramírez, Dominican actress *1980 - Jamie Ashdown, English footballer *1981 - Rich Harden, Canadian baseball player *1982 - Elisha Cuthbert, Canadian actress * 1982 - Jason Pominville, Canadian ice hockey player * 1982 - Clémence Poésy, French actress *1983 - Adrian Cristea, Romanian footballer *1984 - Nigel de Jong, Dutch footballer * 1984 - Alan Hutton, Scottish footballer *1985 - Kaley Cuoco, American actress and model *1986 - Jordan Farmar, American basketball player *1987 - Dougie Poynter, British singer and bassist (McFly) * 1987 - Vasilisa Bardina, Russian tennis player * 1987 - Ian Hecox, Part of Americas online comedy duo Smosh *1989 - Chanel Iman, American Supermodel *1990 - Magnus Carlsen, Norwegian chess player *1994 - Nyjah Huston, professional skateboarder Deaths *30 BC - Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator *1016 - Edmund II of England *1580 - Richard Farrant, English composer *1626 - Thomas Weelkes, English composer *1654 - John Selden, English jurist and oriental scholar (b. 1584) *1675 - Cæcilius Calvert, colonial Governor of Maryland (b. 1605) *1703 - Nicolas de Grigny, French organist and composer (b. 1672) *1705 - Catherine of Braganza, wife of Charles II of England (b. 1638) *1718 - King Charles XII of Sweden (b. 1682) *1761 - John Dollond, British optician (b. 1706) *1765 - George Glas, British merchant and adventurer (b. 1725) *1900 - Oscar Wilde, Irish writer (b. 1854) *1901 - Edward John Eyre, British explorer (b. 1815) *1920 - Vladimir May-Mayevsky, Russian counter-revolutionary (b. 1867) *1933 - Sir Arthur Currie, Canadian general (b. 1875) *1935 - Fernando Pessoa, Portuguese poet (b. 1888) *1943 - Etty Hillesum, Dutch diarist (executed) (b. 1914) *1953 - Francis Picabia, French painter and poet (b. 1857) *1954 - Wilhelm Furtwängler, German conductor (b. 1886) *1955 - Josip Štolcer-Slavenski, Croatian composer (b. 1896) *1957 - Beniamino Gigli, Italian tenor (b. 1890) *1958 - Hubert Wilkins, Australian polar explorer (b. 1888) *1967 - Patrick Kavanagh, Irish poet (b. 1904) *1987 - Simon Carmiggelt, Dutch journalist and writer (b. 1913) *1989 - Alfred Herrhausen, German banker, murdered (Deutsche Bank) (b. 1930)] *1993 - Sebastian Kappen, Indian theologian (b. 1924) * 1993 - David Houston, American country music singer (b. 1938) *1994 - Guy Debord, French writer and filmmaker (b. 1931) * 1994 - Harry Saltzman, American film producer (b. 1915) * 1994 - Lionel Stander, American actor (b. 1908) *1995 - Randy Walker (AKA Stretch), American musician (b. 1972) *1996 - Tiny Tim, American entertainer (b. 1932) *1997 - Kathy Acker, American author (b. 1947) *1999 - Charlie Byrd, American jazz guitarist (b. 1925) *2002 - Tim Woods, American professional wrestler (b. 1934) *2003 - Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (b. 1906) *2004 - Pierre Berton, Canadian author (b. 1920) *2005 - Jean Parker, American actress (b. 1915) *2006 - Elhadi Adam, Sudanese poet and lyricist (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *Calendar of Saints - Saint Andrew the apostle - St Andrew's day is the national day of Scotland * Also see November 30 *Barbados - Independence Day (from Britain, 1966) *Philippines - Andres Bonifacio Day *Official end of the hurricane season *Cities for Life Day; 300 cities around the world declare their opposition to the death penalty External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November